Plazma
| foto = Goop TabberOV.png|OV Goop TabberUAF.png|UAF | gatunek = Polimorf | planeta = Viscosia | ciało = Humanoid | źródło DNA = | forma ostateczna = | forma pre-ewolucyjna = | moc = Zmiana kształtu Skraplanie Strzelanie kwasem Latanie z projektorem antygrawitacyjnym | głos = Janusz Wituch / Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński | debiut = Rękawica }} Plazma to kosmita z próbki DNA Polimorfa z planety Viscosia. Wygląd Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W seriach "Obca Potęga"/"Ultimate Alien", Plazma to humanoid z zielonej mazi, który może przybierać dowolny kształt. Posiada projektor antygrawitacyjny, który pozwala mu być ruchomym w grawitacji Ziemi. Urządzenie również ujawnia jego głos. Nosi symbol Omnitrixa/Ultimatrixa na piersi. Ben 10: Omniverse W serii "Omniverse", Plazma przypomina amebę i ma twarz podobną do dzioba. Antygrawitacyjny projektor został przeprojektowany i znajduje się na nim symbol Omnitrixa. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Rozciągliwość PlazmyPlazma kontroluje swój szlam dzięki projektorowi antygrawitacyjnemu. Jeżeli są oddzieleni od siebie o co najmniej dwa metry, ciało Plazmy zostaje w stanie obojętnym. Projektor pozwala Plazmie przybrać dowolny kształt i latać. Służy on również do pokonywania wrogów. Jeśli Plazma straci swój projektor, Omnitrix/Ultimatrix może natychmiast stworzyć nowy. Plazma jest w stanie wystrzelić szlam z kwaśnymi lub lepkimi właściwościami. Wady Plazma jest ograniczony do projektora kontrolującego jego ciało. Jeśli zostaną oddzieleni na co najmniej dwa metry, ciało Plazmy jest całkowicie obojętne. W seriach "Obca Potęga" i "Ultimate Alien", Omnitrix/Ultimatrix mógł zostać łatwo od niego oddzielony, gdyż symbol znajdował się na jego ciele. W "Omniverse", Omnitrix jest na projektorze, co eliminuje tę słabość. Historia Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Plazma zadebiutował w odcinku "Rękawica", gdzie pokonał Techadona. * W odcinku "Darkstar" walczył z zawodowcem Gilhilem. * W odcinku "Dobra kopia, zła kopia" został użyty przez Bena. * W odcinku "Niewidzialni" uratował Coopera przed UFOzbirami. * W odcinku "Małpi książę" pomógł Simianowi uciec przed strażnikami. * W odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2" uciekł z Omnitrixa i ukrył się w kanałach. * W odcinku "Kupa złota" walczył z burmistrzem Colemanem. * W odcinku "Po prostu" był używany, aby uniknąć zranienia od upadku z klifu. * W odcinku "Komornicy" walczył z Wredziakami. * W odcinku "Jednoręki" Ben zamienia się w Plazmę, natomiast Julia wykorzystuje jego rękę jako broń, brzydząc się jej. * W odcinku "Powrót Czarodziejki" walczył ze skalnymi potworami Czarodziejki. * W odcinku "Primus" Ben zmienił Vilgaxa w Plazmę, by móc go pokonać. * W odcinku "Na satelicie" pokonał Pierce'a. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Plazma powrócił w odcinku "Wina Andreasa", gdzie był używany do ucieczki. * W odcinku "Czas bohatera" uratował Julię. * thumb|Planeta [[Piscciss uratowana przez Plazmę]]W odcinku "Głębia" uciekał przed fanami. Później użył swojego dysku, by uratować Piscciss. * W odcinku "... ani kraty z żelaza kute" uciekł z zamkniętego pokoju i otworzył drzwi. * W odcinku "Król Viktor" pojawił się, gdy król Xarion szukał w Ultimatrixie Amfibiana. * W odcinku "Zemsta roju" walczył z klonami Victora. * W odcinku "Stwór z pieczęci" uratował Gwen i Kevina. * W odcinku "Ben 10.000 powraca" walczył ze sługami Eona. * W odcinku "Pozdrowienia z Techadona" walczył z żółtym Techadonem. * W odcinku "Dziewczyna doskonała" został pokonany przez Ssserpenta. * W odcinku "Złap spadającą gwiazdę" został wykorzystany do włamania się do motelu Jennifer Nocturne i Carla Nesmitha. * W odcinku "Noc żywych koszmarów" został użyty do bitwy z Vilgaxem we śnie. * W odcinku "Początek końca" został użyty do pokonania Wiecznych Rycerzy. Ben 10: Omniverse * Plazma powrócił w odcinku "Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl", gdzie walczył z Trombipulorem. * W odcinku "Znowu Ben", Plazma był używany przez 11-letniego Bena w ciele jego 16-letniego odpowiednika, aby znaleźć wskazówkę. * W odcinku "Za potęgę mózgu", Plazma bezskutecznie próbował walczyć z Negatywną Ostateczną Szarą Materią. * W odcinku "Świat Wściekłego Bena: część 1", Plazma przegrał walkę z Exo-Czaszką i Subdorą. * W odcinku "Nowy wszechświat", Plazma został użyty podczas zagrożenia życia nosiciela Omnitrixa. Występy Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Rękawica (pierwsze pojawienie) * Darkstar * Dobra kopia, zła kopia * Niewidzialni * Małpi książę * Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 (uciekł) * Kupa złota * Po prostu * Komornicy * Jednoręki * Powrót Czarodziejki (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Way Big) * Primus (użyty przez Vilgaxa) * Na satelicie Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Wina Andreasa (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Czas bohatera * Głębia (x2) * ... ani kraty z żelaza kute * Król Viktor (nieprzytomny) * Zemsta roju * Stwór z pieczęci * Ben 10.000 powraca (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Gniew) * Pozdrowienia z Techadona * Dziewczyna doskonała * Złap spadającą gwiazdę * Noc żywych koszmarów (sen) * Początek końca Ben 10: Omniverse * Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Znowu Ben (krótko) * Za potęgę mózgu * Świat Wściekłego Bena: część 1 (przypadkowa transformacja) * Nowy wszechświat (krótko) Ciekawostki * Według Dwayne'a, Plazma to jednokomórkowy organizm. * Projektor nie jest częścią Polimorfa. Został wbudowany ze względu na różnicę ciężkości między Viscosią a Ziemią. * Choć może on przybrać różny kształt, głównie jest nim humanoid, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Ben jest człowiekiem. * Odcinek Powrót Czarodziejki i Ben 10.000 powraca to jedyne odcinki w którym plazma jest niechcianym kosmitą. * Jest jednym z 4 cudzoziemców, którzy uciekli z Omnitrixa. * Kolor Plazmy zależy od koloru Omnitrixa co potwierdza fakt że Albedo ma czerwony kolor plazmy. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixów Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa